Pups Meet Skit
It all starts early in the junkyard in Adventure Bay a Doberman Rottweiler mix named Buster was standing on the wall Buster: (sniffs the air) Ahh! Lovely. Skit! Skit! (Looks around) Where is that boy SKIT! There was a trash can lying on it's side and suddenly the lid flu open a handsome rebel border collie poked his head out he had yellow highlights and a red spiral on his shoulder and a spiky collar (though he doesn't have an owner) it was Skit Skit: (yawns) What, What! Buster: C'mon it's time for our weekly restaurant raid how about... Mr. Porters? Skit: Dude I don't care (crawls back inside the trash can to sleep) Buster: (drags him out) Skit: Gah I'm comin' At Mr Porters restaurant Buster went inside and Skit hopped on the wall Buster: Keep a lookout Skit: Ya, ya why do I have to do this again? Buster: Because I did it last week Skit: And I got us the most food we've ever had in months! Buster: I don't care just keep a lookout! Skit: Fine! Skit kept looking for about five minutes when he found a bag with seeds Cael: Tweet! Tweet! Skit: Oh hey little dude what's up? Want some seeds? He put some out on his claw but Cael was a bit nervous about taking them Skit: don't worry I won't bite Cael: (takes them) Skit: Do you like them? Cael: Tweet, Tweet Skit: I don't speak bird but from how happy you look you like them Cael: Tweet tweet! Tweet tweet! (Rubs of him) Skit: Aww thanks little dude Cael: (flys away) Skit: (shouts back to him) See ya later little dude Buster: Shh! Skit: Ah you finally came Buster: Run mr porters comin' Skit: I'm going At the junkyard Skit ran up the junk mountain and sat on the old leather car seat Skit: (says angrily) you didn't even get us any food I'm going back to bed Buster: Whatever scum! Skit closed his eyes then Cael appeared again Skit: Oh hey little dude Cael: (pulls his ear) Skit: You want me to follow you? Cael: (nods) Skit: Okay I've been waiting for the day that I could get away from Buster let's go After a bit of walking/running they ended up at the lookout Ocean: Hey you found my bud Cael Skit: No prob is that your name little dude it's cool! Rocky: What's your name? Skit: it's Skit Skye: (whispers to Chase) He's a dirty dochebag She whispered a lot of stuff about him to Chase but the thing was Skit has very, very good hearing so he could hear her Skit: what's the cockapoos name Rubble: It's Skye Skit: (shouts over to her) hey! Skye I have feelings and whisper a bit louder don't think the dogs in the park can hear ya! Ryder: Skye that's not a nice thing to say Skye: Sorry Ryder Ryder: Sorry- Hey! Do you wanna live with us? Skit: Ummm okay Ryder: What are you good at? Skit: Well I'm a great detective Ryder: Ryder then you'll be our new detective pup Skit: Yahoo! {\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252 {\fonttbl} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} } Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories